1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of pharmaceutical/process chemistry. Disclosed herein are methods for synthesizing 2,4-pyrimidinediamines as well as intermediates used therein. As an embodiment, provided herein is a process for preparing N4-(2,2-dimethyl-4-[(dihydrogen phosphonoxy)methyl]-3-oxo-5-pyrido[1,4]oxazin-6-yl)-5-fluoro-N2-(3,4,5-trimethoxyphenyl)-2,4-pyrimidinediamine disodium salt (compound of formula I), particularly hydrates (such as a hexahydrate) of the compound of formula I, a 2,4-pyrimidinediamine that is useful in the treatment and prevention of various diseases.
2. Summary of the Related Art
Various-classes of 2,4-pyrimidinediamine compounds have been discovered that have myriad therapeutic uses. See, for example, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/355,543 filed Jan. 31, 2003 (U.S. 2004/0029902A1), international application Ser. No. PCT/U.S.03/03022 filed Jan. 31, 2003 (WO 03/063794), U.S. application Ser. No. 10/631,029 filed Jul. 29, 2003 (U.S.2007/0060603), international application Ser. No. PCT/U.S.03/24087 (WO 2004/014382), U.S. application Ser. No. 10/903,263 filed Jul. 30, 2004 (U.S.2005/0234049), and international application Ser. No. PCT/U.S.2004/24716 (WO/2005/016893). Each of these applications is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
One of the process for preparing the 2,4-pyrimidinediamine compounds is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/539,074, filed Oct. 5, 2006, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety in the present disclosure.